As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The presence of wireless communication technology (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, mobile broadband telephony, etc.) in information handling systems is becoming increasingly prevalent. An information handling system enabled for wireless communication technology typically employs radio and antenna subsystems for receiving and transmitting wireless electronic signals. In typical implementations, such a radio subsystem is not configured to adapt to changes in a user's environment to deliver best possible performance of the radio subsystem. For example, while a radio frequency synthesizer may be able to dynamically tune to different frequency channels in order to establish network connections (e.g., to mobile basestation, Wi-Fi access point, etc.), a radio transceiver typically utilizes fixed impedance matching components in a transceiver path. When an environment of a user of the information handling system (in particular tablets, mobile telephones, and other smart mobile computing platforms) changes (e.g., a user moves hands, changes device orientation, etc.) the impedance matching of the transceiver path may become degraded, potentially reducing antenna efficiency, increasing power consumption, and diminishing user experience.